Happily ever after or not?
by Lady Sermik
Summary: Una versión de la Cenicienta, un guapo Príncipe, Harry es forzado a la esclavitud por su Tía y Tío después de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, ¿Habrá un final feliz? ¡Después de todo el es solo un esclavo, y los Príncipes no se casan con esclavos! Sl
1. ¿Felices para siempre… o no?

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada así es que no me digan nada. Aunque me encantaría ser dueña de mi Sev y de Harry ;P

**Autor:** DebsTheSnapeFan

**Traductora:** Lady Sermik

**Summary: **Una versión de la Cenicienta, un guapo Príncipe, Harry es forzado a la esclavitud por su Tía y Tío después de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, ¿Habrá un final feliz? ¡Después de todo el es solo un esclavo, y los Príncipes no se casan con esclavos! Slash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Felices para siempre… o no?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord James y Lady Lily Potter, murieron en un tiroteo, cuando venían camino a casa de hacer unos negocios. Las personas responsables nunca fueron encontradas; ellos tenían un hijo de nueve años, llamado Harry Potter. El niño quedo devastado cuando esto sucedió; sin embargo, lo peor estaba por suceder.

Los hombres, fueron contratados por Lord Vernon Dursley, quien perdía dinero constantemente. El había sido el que ordeno la muerte de los Potter, ya de ese modo se quedaría con su fortuna. Que era más grande de lo que nadie imaginaba.

Por eso antes de que el niño de nueve años se diera cuenta, su tío Lord Vernon, su tía que ahora era Lady Petunia y su hijo, quien algún día heredaría el titulo de Lord Dudley Dursley al igual que la niña que habían tenido, quien era un año menor a Dudley, llamada Poppy. Estaban tomando el control de la casa, el personal fue reducido a la mitad, y trajeron nuevas personas en su lugar.

Petunia convirtió al niño en esclavo, y fue mandado a la alacena, los sirvientes estaban horrorizados ante esto. Sin embargo, no podían hacer nada por que Petunia era la señora de la casa. La obedecían o eran despedidos, a pesar de esto, eran amables con Harry cuando podían. Lo cual no era muy seguido, por que llenaban de trabajo a Harry todos los días.

---------------------------------------------------------

"¿Dónde esta nuestro desayuno?" grito Lady Petunia.

"Aquí esta Madame." Dijo Harry calmadamente entrando al comedor, habían pasado nueve años desde que había sido forzado a servir a su tía. Eso significaba que Harry y Dudley tenían diecinueve años y Poppy tenia diecisiete ahora.

"Bien, ahora por que no vas a dormir con los cerdos si insistes tanto en oler como ellos." Dijo desdeñosamente Dudley.

"Vete de aquí antes de que mi precioso Vernon baje, no quiero que tenga que oler tu asqueroso olor ni que vea tu asqueroso rostro." Ordeno Petunia.

"Pero por favor Madame, en verdad trato de complacerla." Harry dijo, añorando un buen baño, pero ellos nunca le concederían uno.

"Como te atreves, te alimento, te visto y dices que solo quieres complacerme, hm… ve a hacer tu trabajo o le diré a Vernon que te azote de nuevo."Dijo Petunia enojada.

"Si Madame." Dijo Harry prácticamente corrió apurado por salir de la habitación, odiaba los azotes mas que nada.

"Después de todo lo que hice, después de todo lo que hago, nunca es suficiente." Dijo Petunia a su esposo quien venia entrando, habiendo oído todo el alboroto.

"Lo se Petunia querida, no le des menor importancia." Dijo Vernon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El día transcurrió como usualmente lo hacia, Vernon y Petunia haciendo negocios y Dudley pasándose el día torturando a Harry cada vez que podía. Sin embargo, Harry tenía que recolectar manzanas ese día, y Dudley no podía ir.

Oyendo un relinchido viniendo de la dirección contraria, Harry se asomo, frunciendo el ceño preguntándose que pasaba. Pero lo que vio lo hizo tartamudear de enojo. Gruñendo en lo profundo de su garganta, salio corriendo; no paso mucho antes de que estuviera lanzando manzanas al hombre que estaba robando el caballo de su madre.

"Como se atreve a robar el caballo de mi madre." Grito Harry golpeando al hombre incluso cuando este ya había caído del caballo de su madre.

"Bueno…" empezó a decir el hombre, pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar ya que se había levantado, y sus ropas fueron reveladas, las cuales tenían un símbolo de realeza en ellas. Harry cerró los ojos horrorizado antes de hincarse, no dándole tiempo al hombre de terminar lo que decía.

"Perdóneme mi Lord no lo había reconocido." Dijo con la cabeza agachada.

"Si bueno, no hables de esto con nadie y todo estará bien." Ordeno el hombre mirando al joven, saco una bolsa de dinero y dejo caer un poco.

"Gracias su Señoría." Dijo Harry con sorpresa en su voz, sin embargo, el hombre no respondió y siguió cabalgando. Harry lo observo alejarse, esperando que el hombre cuidara del caballo de su madre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya regresaste muy bien, trae la comida a la casa, luego alimenta a los cerdos." Dijo Petunia viendo a su sobrino con desdén.

"Si Madame." Dijo Harry agachando un poco la cabeza.

Harry odiaba que lo miraban como si fuera inferior, cerrando los ojos recordó las veces en que los rostros de sus padres se iluminaban de felicidad cada vez que hacia algo. Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por la cara de Harry, deseaba con todo su corazón que no hubieran muerto y estuvieran con el, sonriéndole.

"Este día no puede empeorar." Dijo Figg, una vieja mujer quien ya trabajaba para los Dursleys antes de haberse mudado a la mansión.

"No, no puede." Dijo Harry suspirando.

"¡El Pan!" grito Vernon.

"Ve a llevarlo." Dijo Figg arrojándole el pan en sus manos, sabiendo que Vernon azotaría a Harry si no era el quien lo llevaba. Figg lo odiaba tanto como Harry, ya que ella era la que limpiaba después de que terminaban.

"Madame, Señor, Dudley, Poppy." Saludo Harry agachando la cabeza un poco antes de poner el pan en la mesa. Poppy asintió hacia su primo con una sonrisa. Ella era la única que era un poco amable con Harry, Vernon gruño a la vez que empezaba a comer de su cena.

"El Príncipe vino." Dijo Poppy calmadamente.

"¿Lo hizo?" dijo Harry ahogando un grito de horror, sin embargo, una mirada de Vernon hizo que se pusiera rígido como una estatua y empezara a ver hacia la salida de la habitación.

"Regreso nuestro caballo." Continúo Poppy.

"¿Te dijo algo?" pregunto emocionada Petunia.

"No, no en realidad, solo que había tenido el placer de cabalgar en uno de nuestros caballos, el cual estaba sano y salvo de regreso en los establos."

"Hm…" dijo molesta Petunia.

"Sin embargo, me saludo y me dijo que esperaba volver a encontrarnos." Dijo Poppy sonriendo alegre.

"Buenas noticias entonces, necesitas las mejores ropas de ahora en lo adelante, en caso de que regrese." Dijo Petunia emocionada, su hija podría terminar como reina.

"¡No te emociones tanto Petunia podría no estar interesado en esas cosas! Hay rumores que dicen que el Príncipe es gay." Dijo Vernon calmadamente; no quería que su hija se desilusionara.

"En serio, bueno Dudley necesita arreglarse también." Dijo Petunia calmadamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que el Príncipe se casara con uno de sus hijos.

"Si, yo seria el Príncipe y un día el Rey, lo primero que haría seria deshacerme de los esclavos." Dijo Dudley mirando a Harry directamente.

"Nuestro Dudley haría un excelente Rey." Dijo Vernon orgulloso.

"Claro que lo seria padre." Dijo Dudley empezando a comer de nuevo, solo tenia un poco de sobre peso. Sin embargo, su hermana era hermosa, pero con mayor sobre peso que el. De cualquier forma Dudley no tenía oportunidad a su lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry suspiro cansado, cuando se alistaba para dormirse, mirando sus sucias manos. No estaban tan mal como el resto de su cuerpo; y pensó mañana mientras recolecto frutas me bañare en el rió. Al fin tendré un buen baño, con mucha agua .

Estaba tan cansado que prácticamente cayo dormido en cuanto toco la almohada. Lo levantaban a la seis de la mañana, eso lo hacia trabajar todo el día, y lo mantenía despierto hasta la medianoche, siempre terminaba exhausto. Necesitaría despertarse mas temprano mañana; necesitaba traer agua limpia para su familia. Eso significaba que tendría solo cinco horas de sueño, como deseaba de nuevo que su vida fuera diferente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Como pueden ver la historia es en tiempos medievales (por ahí por ahí no se bien…) Y me encanta esta historia, es de una película (mi favorita por cierto) y como me se todo los diálogos por obvias razones tenia, necesitaba (y demás sinónimos) hacer esta traducción y claro la pareja pues ni que se diga, cayo como del cielo ;P

Por cierto los azotes son con látigo o cinturón, la verdad no se bien que utilizaban antes para azotar a alguien, solo tengo una vaga idea sorry…

Bueno me despido ya esta el otro capitulo mañana espero traducirlo, si no para el fin de semana. Diganme sus opiniones… ¡Reviews!

Bye Bye!


	2. A Segunda Vista

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Segunda Vista

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó gruñendo, pero sin hacer más ruido, se encontraba en la parte mas baja de la casa. Cualquier ruido podía ser escuchado por toda la casa, y dormía en las mismas ropas que había tenido que usar ya por muchos años. Poniéndose a trabajar, primero fue por agua tibia del pozo.

Los sirvientes empezaron a trabajar un poco después que Harry; la casa estaba usualmente limpia para el tiempo que los Dursleys se levantaron una hora mas tarde. Termino de hacer todo, antes de dirigirse al comedor, poniendo la comida en la mesa después de unas palabras con ellos.

Después se retiro para hacer otras tareas encomendadas, suspirando cansadamente después de haber recogido fruto de uno de los árboles. Este era un día triste para el, al igual que para los otros sirvientes. Figg había sido vendida y embarcaría hacia las Ameritas y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Eso era hasta que Hermione la mejor amiga de Harry se le ocurrió algo que les permitiría traer a la mujer de vuelta.

"Por que no vas como un Lord y demandas que te entreguen a Figg, digo seguramente te dará a tu sirviente de vuelta." dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me metería en muchos problemas si hago eso Hermione… pero nadie sabrá quien soy, tal vez funcione." Dijo Harry pensativo.

"Necesitas decidirte, puedo conseguirte unas ropas, el resto lo tendrás que hacer tu." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué quieres decir con el resto?" pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Necesitas un buen baño Harry, de otra forma no seria creíble." Dijo Hermione suavemente, Harry se hubiera enojado si alguien más le hubiera dicho eso, pero ella no era nadie mas, era su mejor amiga.

"Muy bien me aseare, encuéntrame en la posada que esta cerca del área donde Figg puede estar." Dijo Harry.

"Ok, estaré ahí pero apresúrate Harry." Dijo Hermione para después salir corriendo, Harry también se dirigió a un arrollo cerca que contenía agua limpia y fresca. Los Dursleys nunca le permitirían agua caliente. Tampoco le permitían bañarse con agua muy fría, por que no querían se enfermara, y quedarse sin uno de sus sirvientes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, esto es tan bonito Hermione, hace mucho que no usaba algo así de agradable." Dijo Harry calmadamente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el material. Afortunadamente recordaba todas las reglas de etiqueta que su padre había instalado en el.

"Si es muy bonito, ahora pontéelo, date prisa quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas." Dijo Hermione.

"Ya voy." Dijo Harry cambiándose detrás del biombo.

"Voy a salir, no te rías." Harry dijo sintiéndose avergonzado por alguna extraña razón.

"Wow, luces guapísimo con eso puesto." Dijo Hermione sonriendo ligeramente hacia su amigo.

"¿Tu crees? Los zapatos me quedan grandes." Dijo Harry, usaría sus viejos zapatos, afortunadamente los pantalones cubrían los zapatos así que no habría preguntas sobre eso.

"Te ves increíble Harry, es una lastima que no puedes dejar que nadie lo note." Dijo Hermione sonriendo al tiempo que lo guiaba hacia otro lado. Diciendo "Sin embargo, necesitamos hacer algo con tu cabello."

Cuando Hermione termino, su cabello ya no se veía maltratado sino bien peinado y un poco ondulado al recogerlo hacia atrás. Usualmente los hombres no acostumbraban usar el cabello largo en estos días pero había uno que otro que todavía lo usaba así. Con un cabello como el de Harry, este merecía ser lucido, suspirando Harry partió, tenia que salvar a la persona que había cuidado de él más que las demás. Figg.

Caminaba apresuradamente, pero no corría, ya que no sabía que era lo que buscaba. Iba camino al edificio cuando diviso un carro; donde una de las mujeres le resultaba conocida. Ahogando un grito, mordió uno de sus labios, y antes de que se acobardara bajo varias escaleras hacia los terrenos.

"Dios, dame fuerza."

"Ese que lleva ahí es mi sirviente y deseo pagar la deuda por el." Dijo Harry deteniendo los caballos y el carruaje con las riendas.

"Demasiado tarde ya a sido vendido y pagado." Dijo enojado el hombre, tratando de seguir su camino.

"Como se atreve a tratar a mi sirviente de este modo, demando que la suelte en este instante o llevare el caso hasta el Rey." Dijo Harry sin gritar. Conociendo que no eran los modales de un caballero levantar la voz a nadie ni siquiera a un sirviente.

"Fue el Rey el que la vendió, ahora es propiedad de otras personas." Dijo el hombre.

"Ella no es propiedad de nadie, tu maleducada tina con tripas¿Crees que esta bien encadenar a las personas como si fueran cualquier mueble? Demando que la libere ahora mismo." Dijo Harry enojándose.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" grito el Hombre enfurecido.

"¿Cómo se atreve a levantarle la voz a un Lord?" pregunto una voz suave pero con visible enojo.

Harry cerro los ojos en desesperación, volteándose hizo una pequeña reverencia, esperando con todo el corazón que el hombre no se diera cuenta de quien era. Sabía que se veía muy diferente al muchacho que había sido ayer, pero uno nunca sabía.

Sin embargo el Príncipe, era el mismo de siempre con sus ropas a la medida siempre perfectas, su hermoso cabello negro cayendo sobre su cara. Igual que el de Harry solo que los de Harry eran ondulados, el Príncipe poseía los mas imponentes ojos, de un hermoso tono café oscuro. Casi como piedras de Onyx, exactamente el tono con el que uno podría quedarse a observar toda la noche, sin embargo, Harry salio de sus pensamientos y se unió a la conversación.

"Su señoría, perdóneme señor, no quise ser irrespetuoso solo seguía ordenes de alejar estos ladrones del pueblo."

"Un sirviente no es un ladrón, su señoría y los que son no pueden evitarlo." Harry respondió.

"¿En serio? Bueno explíquenos como puede ser eso." Dijo el Príncipe arrastrando las palabras.

"Si deja que su gente no reciba la educación adecuada y que sus modales sean corrompidos desde la infancia y luego, los castiga por sus crímenes los cuales su educación los llevo a cometer, entonces, cual es la conclusión, si no que primero hacen ladrones para luego castigarlos." Dijo Harry quien no sabía de donde sacaba el valor de hacer esto.

"Bueno ahí lo tiene, libérela." Dijo el Príncipe.

"Pero señor…" protesto el hombre.

"Dije… que la liberaras." Dijo el Príncipe.

"Si Señor." Dijo Argus Filtch haciendo lo que el Príncipe había ordenado.

"Pensé que estaba viendo a tu Padre." Dijo Figg casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Lo conocías?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"Si" dijo Figg sollozando un poco.

"Encuéntrame en el puente; prepara los caballos nos iremos de inmediato. Hablaremos más cuando lleguemos a casa." ordeno Harry, Figg se fue para que pareciera que estaba haciendo los que Harry decía.

"Le agradezco su Señoría" Harry dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de seguir su camino.

El Príncipe se bajo de su caballo, y alcanzo al misterioso joven. Entonces pregunto lo que había estado cuestionándose por los últimos veinte minutos.

"¿Nos hemos encontrado antes?" pregunto suavemente.

"No lo creo, su Señoría." Dijo Harry, dentro de él entrando en pánico.

"Podría haber jurado que conocía a todos los cortesanos de la provincia." Dijo el Príncipe con un poco de sospecha en su voz.

Harry tuvo que idear una excusa rápidamente, y decidió que diría la verdad a medias.

"Estoy visitando a un primo." Dijo Harry todavía caminando.

"¿Quien?" pregunto el Príncipe curioso.

"Mi primo." Dijo Harry sabiendo muy bien que no podía decirle al Príncipe con quien estaba viviendo o de seguro lo matarían.

"Si, ya lo dijiste. ¿Pero cual?" pregunto el Príncipe estrechando los ojos.

"El único que tengo Señor." Respondió Harry diciendo la verdad completamente.

"¿Se esta haciendo el difícil a propósito o usted honestamente no quiere decirme su nombre?" pregunto el Príncipe exasperado.

"¡No! Y Si" dijo Harry caminando mas rápido esperando que el Príncipe no lo siguiera todo el camino a casa.

"¿Entonces, por favor, dígame el nombre de su primo para poder hablar con el y descubrir cual es su nombre?" pregunto el Príncipe.

"¿Habla con muchos campesinos?" pregunto Harry cambiando de tema.

"Claro que no, nunca, naturalmente." Respondió el Príncipe.

Sintiéndose herido Harry dijo "¡Discúlpeme pero no hay nada de natural en eso! El carácter de un país es definido por ellos. Son las piernas donde ustedes se sostienen. Esa posición demanda respeto no…"

"¿Estoy entendiendo que me esta llamando arrogante?" pregunto Severus sorprendido parándose frente a el.

"¿Bueno, le devolvió su vida a una persona, pero aun que sea miro por un momento a las demás?" pregunto Harry con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"¿Por favor me daría un Nombre? Cualquier nombre." Dijo Severus todavía sorprendido por lo que decía.

"Me temo que el único nombre que le puedo dar es Harry Evans" dijo Harry, ya que el apellido Potter todavía era recordado y no podía usarlo.

"¿Eso no fue tan difícil, o si Harry?" pregunto Severus bromeando, Harry era una agradable compañía y hablaría con el de nuevo aun que eso lo matase.

"Ah Severus, al Rey le gustaría tener unas palabras contigo." Dijo la Reina, Eileen Prince saliendo del jardín de al lado.

"Hola, Madre usualmente eso dice." Dijo Severus descontento.

Severus volteo buscando a Harry; y se sorprendió cuando no pudo encontrarlo. Ya se había ido, frunciendo el ceño enojado por que alguien lo había interrumpido, como siempre. Probablemente lo vería de nuevo, suspirando decidió tener su conversación con su padre de una vez por todas. Tobias Snape era un padre muy demandante, pero de cualquier forma quería a Severus. Aunque no había nada mas importante para Tobias Snape que el trono.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Ahí lo tienen el segundo capitulo, Severus es el Príncipe, felicidades a los que lo adivinaron. Y los que conocen de la historia ¿quien creen que sea Draco Malfoy? Y Tom será… bueno quien sabe¡Descúbranlo mas adelante!

Y ahora algunas respuestas:

**Nefichan**: Sip gracias por el dato de los azotes: Antiguamente se utilizaban, o eran de cuero o género... Podían ser fustas o con varias tiras en su extremo y balines metálicos en las puntas, pero a pesar de todo podía ser lo que estuviera al alcance, desde palos de manera, con clavos en el extremo o fieros (igual si estaban fríos o calientes) hasta alambre...) Y si depende del contexto de la historia cual se usa.

**Aredhe**l: Sip esta basada en "Por siempre cenicienta", o "Ever After" en ingles.

**jj**: sorry por eso, no lo sabia, digamos que fue una emboscada. Cuando tenga más tiempo haber si puedo cambiarle ese pequeño detalle.

Y Por favor más Reviews!

Bye Bye!


	3. El Trato

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Trato

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Creo que debería decírselo a Harry." Dijo Figg, conversando con otro sirviente en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Y que nos embarquen hacia América?" pregunto la mujer visiblemente escandalizada, después de que tuvieran todo listo para cuando la Señora y el Señor de la casa se despertaran.

"Muy bien, tu no necesitas ayudar, por eso es que me vendieron en primer lugar. Ellos piensan que no le diré a Harry ahora, por que según tengo miedo de ser vendida de nuevo. ¡Le diré a Harry, el tiene todo el derecho de saberlo!" dijo Figg en un susurro enojada con la mujer.

"Bien." Dijo la mujer, suspirando cuando Figg se fue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Harry!" dijo Figg, su voz en susurros igual que antes, cuando ella encontró al chico que buscaba.

"¿Que?" dijo Harry visiblemente molesto, probablemente por no haber podido dormir lo necesario.

"Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podrías detenerte por un minuto?" pregunto Figg.

"Si no termino esto antes que ellos despierten me castigaran." Dijo Harry continuando con su trabajo.

"Bien, déjame ayudarte." Dijo Figg suavemente, ayudándolo a tirar de la soga para sacar agua del poso haciéndolo en tiempo record.

"¿Qué es lo que querías?" pregunto Harry encarándola por primera vez.

"Tengo algo urgente que necesito decirte." Ella dijo.

"¿Que?" pregunto Harry un tanto perdido.

"Harry, tus padres no murieron en un asalto que salio mal, creme fue algo planeado." Dijo Figg.

"Yo… ¿quieres decir que alguien asesino a mis padres por que alguien lo ordeno?" pregunto Harry con ojos grandes de la sorpresa.

"Si, y lo peor es que fueron lo…los…los Dursleys." Dijo Figg casi en lágrimas.

"¿Que?" pregunto en voz ronca Harry.

"Lo siento tanto Harry, debí de habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía." Dijo Figg ahora llorando.

"Déjame solo." Dijo Harry que lucia muy enfadado, casi como si fuera a lastimar a alguien.

"Harry no puedes hacer nada con la información que te acabo de decir, no trates de vengarte, solo terminaras vendido y embarcado hacia América." Dijo Figg, preocupada solo por Harry. Ella ya era vieja, no seria de mucha ayuda por mucho tiempo más.

"¿Tienes pruebas?" El pregunto justo cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse.

"Lo escuche yo misma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya había pasado. ¿Y además quien le creería a un sirviente? Lo siento." Dijo Figg alejándose.

Harry se dejo caer, cerrando los ojos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. No quería que ellos lo insultaran de nuevo; ya que no podría contener su lengua. No quería ser vendido a América. Había escuchado historias de eso, y en verdad no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese lugar. Si pensaba que su Tío y Tía eran malos, ellos eran santos comparados con ir a América.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pedí cuatro huevos de cuatro minutos, no cuatro huevos de un minuto… ¿y ahora donde esta el pan en el nombre de Dios?" grito Dudley a los sirvientes.

"Dudley precioso, ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo sobre ese tono?" pregunto Petunia gentilmente a su hijo.

"Un caballero nunca debe levantar su voz mas arriba que un murmullo o susurro del viento." Dijo Poppy, Petunia había mantenido las tradiciones Evans, nombrando a su hija con el nombre de una flor. Y esta se decidió por el de Poppy.

Dudley gruño, y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su hermana a través de la mesa.

"¿Por qué no hay sal en esta mesa?" pregunto Vernon mirando alrededor de la gran mesa.

"¡Harry!" grito Vernon en tono de canción. Sin embargo, con un poco de enojo por debajo de esta, como siempre que trataba con su sobrino.

"Señor, Poppy, Dudley, Madame." Saludo Harry como era su rutina diaria.

"¿Por qué tardaste?" pregunto Vernon groseramente.

"Me caí de las escaleras, pero ya estoy mejor." Dijo Harry pensando en una excusa para cubrir el haber estado sentado cerca del poso.

"¿Por qué no duermes con los cerdos si insistes en oler como ellos?" dijo Dudley.

Harry no respondió, eso estaba pasando de moda, y Dudley lo había estado diciendo por meses. Ya no le molestaba a en lo absoluto, suspirando levemente empezó a hacer sus otras labores.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Usted Señor esta castigado sin poder salir del castillo!" dijo Tobias Snape a su hijo cuando este llego. Como usualmente era cuando se escapaba. Ya que sus guardias nunca lo podían encontrar cuando se iba.

"¿Qué acaso estoy en arresto domiciliar?" pregunto Severus burlonamente no le gustaba que su padre todavía tratara de controlar su vida.

"No te burles de mi por que estoy de muy mal humor." Dijo Tobias, enojado.

"Harás lo que yo diga." Dijo de nuevo Tobias.

"¿O que?" pregunto Severus "¿Me embarcaras a América como si fuera un criminal? Todo por el bien de tu estupido contrato."

"¡Eres el Príncipe heredero de la corona Francesa!" dijo Tobias con pasión.

"Y es mi vida." Respondió Severus a las palabras de su Padre.

"Tobias siéntate antes de que te de un infarto." Dijo Eileen la reina de Francia. "En verdad ustedes dos." Ella dijo rodeando las dos enormes sillas del trono.

"Corazón, naciste con privilegios, y con estos también vienen ciertas obligaciones." Ella dijo.

"Perdóname Madre pero el matrimonio por conveniencia no a hecho feliz a nadie en esta habitación." Dijo Severus sentándose en los escalones viendo a su madre.

"Te casaras con Draco para la próxima luna llena o me las pagaras, con todas las formas que te puedas imaginar." Dijo Tobias.

"¿Entonces como será Padre aceite caliente o el potro?" pregunto Severus.

"¡Simplemente te negare la corona…y… y viviré para siempre!" dijo Tobias tartamudeando de enojo.

"Bien. Estoy de acuerdo. ¡No la quiero!" dijo Severus levantándose y alejándose.

"¡Es tu hijo!" grito Tobias a Eileen cuando Severus salio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Quien?" pregunto Eileen.

"Harry Evans," dijo Severus suavemente. "Es primo de… de hecho no se el nombre de su primo, ¿Pero seguramente debes de recordar un nombre así?"

"Oh cariño, simplemente ahí demasiados para recordar a todos por su nombre." Ella rió.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" pregunto Eileen.

"Hm…oh no importa." Dijo Severus distraído probablemente.

"En honor a su Señoría Da Vinci e decidido dar un baile." Dijo Tobias acercándose e interrumpiendo su conversación.

"Un baile de Mascaras, en el cual tu y yo haremos un compromiso." El termino.

"¿Un compromiso, tu?" pregunto Severus casi riendo.

"Si amor es lo que buscas, te sugiero que lo encuentres antes de este. Tienes Cinco días a partir de ahora, entonces a la entrada de la media noche tu anunciaras tu compromiso con la persona de tu elección… o yo lo anunciare por ti." Dijo Tobias.

"¿Estamos de acuerdo?" pregunto Tobias.

"¿Qué ahí de tu tratado?" pregunto Severus.

"Deja que yo me preocupe de España, tu tienes cosas mas importante por que preocuparte." Dijo Tobias.

"Escoge sabiamente Severus ya que el divorcio solo es legal en Inglaterra." Dijo Eileen viendo hacia donde estaba Tobias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia leyó la carta que había sido entregada en su mano segundos antes.

_Para Lady & Lord Dursley & los caballeros y ladies de la casa._

_Sus majestades cordialmente les invita al Baile de Mascaras en honor al Signor Leonardo Da Vinci en el día del festín de St. Jude. _

"¿Qué noticias hay sobre el compromiso?" pregunto Petunia, al hombre parado frente a ella.

"Cancelado. Hay rumores de que debe encontrar novia para esa misma noche." Dijo el hombre.

"Bueno, eso no nos deja con mucho tiempo, necesito saber…" dijo Petunia buscando en su bolsa y dándole al hombre algo de dinero, "quien es la competencia, cualquier movimiento haga, su agenda, ¡y cualquier otra cosa que puedas descubrir!" ella dijo.

"Jugara Tenis contra el Marques de Limoges mañana a mediodía." Dijo el hombre después de revisar los alrededores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ahí lo tienen el tercer capitulo, ¿Qué les parece? ¡Díganme!... Me encanta la familia Snape y Draco Príncipe de España… Jijiji que raro suena pero me gusta. ¿Cómo se encontrarán de nuevo Sev y Harry? Me muero de ganas de ver el próximo capitulo. ;P Espero muchos Reviews. Hasta el próximo Capitulo.

Bye Bye !


	4. El traje de Harry

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El traje de Harry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verte vestido como un caballero, apuesto a que te veías igual que tu padre," Dijo Figg con cariño. A la vez que extraían miel de las colmenas, Traían puestos sombreros de paja y cubrían su cara con un pedazo de tela y gruesos guantes sobre sus manos. "hablándole al Príncipe como todo un Lord."

"¡No puedo creer que le di el apellido de mi madre!" dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza. "El hombre es insoportable." Termino diciendo.

"Si, es lo que has estado diciendo… todo el día." Dijo Figg un poco irritada.

"Bueno es tan cierto en este momento como lo fue en la mañana." Dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

"Oh, Harry, es de la realeza. Ellos nacen siendo así." Dijo Figg moviendo la cabeza.

"Entonces el castigo por tener dinero es el de vivir con todos los ricos." Dijo Harry.

"Apuesto que es encantador… cuando llegas a conocerlo bien." Dijo Figg sonriendo a la vez que cargaban la miel hacia la mansión. Sus caras descubiertas, ahora que no estaban cerca de las abejas.

"Yo creo que el y mi familia se merecen el uno al otro." Dijo Harry.

"¡Oh muérdete la lengua¡El único trono que quiero que ellos se sienten es el que limpiar a diario!" le renegó Figg.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"¿Qué tiene de malo este?" pregunto Petunia mostrando un traje a su hijo.

"¡Es azul!" le dijo enojado Dudley.

"¡Pero Severus ama el azul!" protesto Petunia.

"¡Y otros cincuenta hombres y mujeres usaran ese mismo color!" dijo Dudley.

"Bien pensado Dudley." Dijo Petunia pensativa.

Poppy entro a la habitación diciendo, "Este es demasiado grande."

"Entonces deberías de comer mas, y llenarlo." Le dijo Petunia.

"¡Eso no es justo!" dijo enojada Poppy.

"¡Merezco un vestido nuevo para el baile!" dijo después de varios minutos de silencio.

"¡Madre concéntrate por favor¡Necesito algo para usar!" grito Dudley. Dejándose caer sobre la cama, haciendo que esta protestara y rechinara por el peso.

"¡Vengan, niños tengo justo lo necesario, pero no deben hablar de esto a nadie!" les dijo Petunia.

"Hm… ¡Me encanta una buena intriga!" dijo Dudley preguntándose que es lo que su madre tramaba.

"Lo que uno no guarda, no quiere." Dijo Petunia cuando llego a su habitación, antes de abrir el baúl que se encontraba al pie de la cama.

"¡Es perfecto!" dijo Dudley asintiendo entusiasmado, era un hermoso traje y era todo suyo.

"¡Oh, mira que zapatos tan brillantes!" dijo Poppy impresionada, "¿Dónde los encontrasteis?"

"Son de Harry, para su boda." Respondió Petunia con cara de horror ante tal pensamiento.

"¿Potter¿Casado¿Con quien, el limpia chimeneas?" dijo con desdeño Dudley. Antes de empezar a reír con regocijo, Oh como iba a molestar a su primo con eso.

"Si es de él quizás va a querer usarlo para ir al baile." Dijo Poppy.

"¿Desde cuando están incluidos los plebeyos a los actos reales?" preguntó Petunia arrogantemente, ella guardaba un oscuro secreto que sus hijos no sabían. Harry en realidad no era ningún plebeyo, si no que era una persona muy importante. Sin embargo, nadie sabía sobre esto, ellos simplemente pensaban que era un sirviente más y esa era la forma que le gustaba que pensaran.

"Bueno… nunca pero el es nuestro primo y la invitación decía que era para los caballeros y señoras de la mansión." Dijo Poppy en voz baja.

"El no tiene sangre noble." Dijo enojado Dudley.

"¿Y Quien lo notaria¡Nadie!" dijo Petunia.

"Honestamente, Poppy¿De que lado estas?" pregunto desdeñosamente Dudley.

Justo en ese momento Harry entro a la habitación; Petunia lo noto y retiro el traje del enorme cuerpo de Dudley.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Harry con los ojos muy abiertos¡ese era su Traje! La única cosa que tenia de su Padre. Tenía un libro de su Madre, o un libro que solía ser de su Madre según le había dicho su Padre. Era el último libro que su Madre le había leído, si recordaba correctamente.

"Preparando tu traje… ¿para el baile de mascaras?" dijo Petunia, entrando en pánico por encontrar una buena razón para estar ahí. No podía permitir que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que hacían, de otra forma el traje desaparecería y ella lo sabia muy bien. Harry no quería que su gordo primo probase su traje.

"¿Quieren que vaya… al baile de mascaras?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"Claro." Respondió Petunia.

Ahora Harry estaba seguro que algo tramaban, solo que no sabia lo que era.

"¡Honestamente, Harry, me duele que no te sientas parte de la familia!" Dijo Petunia sonando triste a propósito.

"Solo quería decir…" Protesto Harry, sabiendo que tenia que decir algo de otra forma seria vendido a América.

"¡Pensé que podíamos ir como una gran familia feliz!" dijo Petunia luciendo como si nada la hiciera mas feliz que eso. Pero en su interior solo sentía asco, sin embargo, mantuvo las apariencias. Necesitaba el traje para Dudley y no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de lo que tramaban antes de que Dudley lo tuviera.

"Eso es si completas todas tus tareas a tiempo y cuidas tus modales hasta entonces." Le advirtió Petunia.

Harry asintió entusiasmado; esperanzado en encontrar a alguien ahí. Quizás podría alejarse de ellos; su vida seria genial si eso pasara.

Thud.

Un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Poppy había tirado los zapatos contra el baúl antes de salir de la habitación, luciendo para nada contenta. Poppy no podía creer lo que su madre y hermano estaban haciendo. Digo decirle a Harry que podía ir. No había pasado desapercibido el brillo de vida que había aparecido en los ojos de Harry. El había creído que en verdad iba a ir, y en ese traje para terminar. Suspirando, deseaba que ella pudiera revelarse contra sus padres pero sabía que no podía ni lo haría.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Oh, ella no quiere que vayas." Dijo Dudley sonriendo levemente.

Harry frunció el ceño, ahora si que sucedía algo definitivamente, Dudley nunca era agradable con el ni tampoco lo era Petunia. Sin embargo, Poppy siempre lo era, parecía como si todo se hubiera invertido. Suspirando empezó a poner los pedazos de leña en la chimenea; estaban pasados después de todo.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Siento el retrazo pero ya saben las preparaciones de las fiestas Navideñas atrasan todo pero me hice un espacio aun que sea a las once de la noche pero aquí esta otro capitulo. Y esperen otro de regalo para navidad!!!!!!!!!!

Y Feliz Navidad a Todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y no olviden Reviews!!!! Los amo a todos!!!!


	5. Tropiezos con un Ángel

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tropiezo con un Ángel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry estaba fuera, haciendo una de sus muchas tareas del día, con un cerdo ayudándole a recoger frutos después de olerla. Pero cuando estaba recogiéndolas se dio cuenta de cuan sucio estaba, mirando en dirección al rió, Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia el. Nadando felizmente, para quitarse la tierra, lo mejor posible. Antes de flotar feliz, apreciando momentos como este ya que no los tenia muy seguido.

"¡Parece que va a llover!" dijo Albus Dumbledore quien era mejor conocido como Da Vinci quien era el hijo bastardo de un campesino, sin embargo era muy famoso por sus obras.

Harry abrió los ojos y grito, causando que el hombre cayera desde donde estaba parado sobre pequeños barcos de madera en sus pies, caminando en el agua.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"¿Dumbledore se encuentra bien?" pregunto Severus corriendo hacia el; Severus era uno de los pocos que tenían permitido usar su nombre.

"Debería dejar el caminar por agua al hijo de Dios." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo calidamente.

"Afortunadamente me he tropezado con un Ángel." Dijo Dumbledore.

"¡Harry!" dijo Severus luciendo encantado por encontrarse con el muchacho una vez mas.

"¡Alteza! ¡Oh!" dijo Harry cayendo al agua, cuando se preparaba para mostrar su respeto hacia el hombre.

"Cuidado esta resbaloso aquí." Dijo Harry preocupado por el hombre que acababa de encontrar.

"Tenga, por favor. Permítame." Dijo Severus colocando su capa alrededor del joven muchacho.

"¡Oh! Gracias." Dijo Harry caminando hacia tierra y secándose una vez ahí.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"¿Dónde están sus sirvientes?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Decidí darles el día libre." Dijo Harry.

"¿El día Libre?" pregunto Severus riendo levemente.

"¿No te cansar de tenerlos todo el tiempo tras de ti?" pregunto Harry curioso.

"Si pero… son sirvientes. Es lo que ellos hacen." Dijo Severus como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Quisiera poder deshacerme de los míos tan fácil como tu lo haces." Dijo Harry refiriéndose a los Dursleys en otro sentido completamente. Se sentía terrible mintiéndole al hombre, pero lo dejo pasar; el hombre probablemente no lo volvería a ver de nuevo después de hoy.

Temía pensar que podría pasar si el Príncipe se enteraba de que el era solo un sirviente, de seguro seria sentenciado a muerto o peor vendo y embarcado hacia América. No pensaría mucho en eso, si pasaba no iba a poder hacer nada. Además significaría alejarse de los Dursleys, quizás no seria tan malo.

"Debo irme." Dijo Harry; no quería mentir más al hombre, más de lo que ya había hecho. El pensamiento de ir a prisión le dio coraje para irse, le gustaba Severus ya que era la primera persona que lo trataba bien y propiamente, de la forma en que sus padres lo habían hecho antes de morir.

"Estas enojado conmigo." Dijo Severus tan perspectivo como siempre.

"No." Respondió Harry todavía alejándose, queriendo separarse del hombre lo más posible.

"Admítelo." Dijo Severus divertido.

"Bueno, si, si tienes que saberlo." Dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse.

"¿Por que?" pregunto Severus curioso.

"Por que estas tratando de irritarme con tu arrogancia." Dijo Harry, calmándose un poco.

"Me temo, señor, que es una contradicción andante… y encuentro eso fascinante." Dijo Severus sonriendo.

"¿Yo?" pregunto Harry sorprendido, no podía creer lo que el Príncipe le acababa de decir.

"Si, usted." Dijo Severus casi riendo.

"Cuota las ideas de una sociedad utópica, pero aun así vive como un caballero." Le explico Severus.

"¿Es dueño de toda la tierra que ahí, pero aun así no tiene el orgullo de trabajarla, no es esa también una contradicción?" pregunto Harry casi riendo el mismo, Tome eso Alteza. pensó.

"Primero soy Arrogante, y ahora no tengo orgullo. ¿Cómo es que logre eso?" pregunto Severus con humor brillando en sus ojos.

"Usted tiene todo y de todos modos el mundo no sostiene ninguna alegría para usted. Aún así se burla de aquellos que lo verían como una de sus posibilidades." dijo Harry seriamente.

"¿Cómo es que hace eso?" pregunto Severus frunciendo el ceño pero aun así maravillado.

"¿Que?" pregunto Harry una vez mas confundido; Severus era todo un misterio para el.

"¿Vivir cada día con tanta pasión? ¿No lo encuentra agotador?" pregunto Severus.

"Solo cuando estoy cerca de usted." Dijo Harry en doble sentido. Vivía cada día, sus pensamientos solo para el. Pero con Severus cerca el los dejaba salir, por que no podía contener su boca.

"¿Por qué le gusta irritarme tanto?" pregunto Harry molesto.

"¿Por qué se presta a la ocasión?" preguntó Severus suavemente, pensando Luce hermoso cuando esta enojado, sus mejillas se ponen un hermoso color rojo. 

Harry no pudo evitarlo, y solo se hecho a reír. Severus se unió a el no mucho después, pensando que Harry era increíble, tenia curiosidad por conocer mas a Harry, y lo quería posiblemente a su lado.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"¡HARRY!" grito Poppy alrededor de los árboles, con la cesta en las manos, preocupada.

"Er… perdone, su Alteza, perdí el sentido del tiempo." Dijo Harry devolviéndole su capa al dueño. Se imaginaba el alboroto que armarían los Dursleys si regresaba con la capa del Príncipe en la mano.

"¡Pero el Viento!" dijo Dumbledore, el viento por fin había comenzado a correr y el papalote iba a poder volar por fin.

"Lo siento pero debo irme." Dijo Harry con pesar, pensando Siempre recordare esta tarde. 

"¡Jugare tenis mañana! ¿Vendrás?" pregunto Severus, gritando a Harry al verlo correr.

Harry lo escucho por supuesto, pero no dio indicación de haberlo hecho, sabia que los Dursleys iban a ir. Nunca podría ir, ni siquiera si los Dursleys no asistían, tenia tareas que hacer. Si no los terminaba, sabia lo que pasaría, lo azotarían y no quería que pasara eso.

"¿Por qué siempre corre así?" pregunto Severus confundido, si fuera una mujer haciéndolo talvez lo entendería. ¿Pero un hombre? Había una razón por la cual le gustaban los de su propio sexo, por que los podía entender. Sin embargo, estaba resultando no ser el caso, ya que no entendía para nada a Harry.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Bueno aquí lo tienen y perdón por la tardanza. Talvez mañana suba el otro sino un día de la próxima semana…no se… bueno ya veré este semestre empezó duro. Bueno hasta luego. Please reviews el anterior no recibió nada y se siente mal por eso, no sean malitos!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
